The present disclosure relates to sorting electronic mail (email), and more specifically, to sorting promotional emails based on the expiration of their promotion.
Email is a method of exchanging digital messages from an author to one or more recipients. Email can be sent using the Internet or other computer networks. Emails can be ordered in many different ways, such as dates received, authors of emails, and level of importance. Furthermore, email applications give users large amounts of storage space for email. This has caused users to leave emails in the email application that are old and no longer useful or irrelevant. Promotions can include attempts to incentivize consumers, wholesalers, retailers, or other organizational customers to stimulate immediate sales. Promotions can be used to attract new customers, to hold present customers, to counteract competition, and to take advantage of opportunities that are revealed by market research. Examples of promotions sent using email can at least include, but are not limited to, coupons, samples, contests, rebates, and sweepstakes.